ADMINISTRATIVE CORE A Co-Core Directors: Paul Volberding and Warner Greene Program Manager: Sarah French Barrs A. SPECIFIC AIMS The Administrative Core provides the leadership, organizational structure, and planning and educational opportunities that allow CFAR member investigators to achieve their scientific potential through innovative, multidisciplinary collaborations at the heart of the CFAR mission. The Administrative Core is the key organization for the continued evaluation and evolution of the center as it is continually realigned to meet the needs of its members. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are to: 1. Provide scientific leadership and governance that unites the multiple types and geographical venues of HIV research in San Francisco through - [unreadable] the institution of a core leadership committee to ensure proper management of core resources [unreadable] the organization of internal and external boards to act in an advisory capacity to the Co- Directors 2. Stimulate scientific innovation through education and networking to encourage and facilitate important, fundamental and collaborative, cross-disciplinary investigations through - [unreadable] the establishment of advisory meetings to bring investigators together on a regular basis [unreadable] the development and coordination of translational scientific seminars and symposia [unreadable] the utilization of regular electronic communications 3. Provide resource management to allow the most effective, efficient and transparent use of these resources to support Core services and programs through - [unreadable] strong financial management [unreadable] supportive and cooperative personnel management [unreadable] leverage of resources and institutional support 4. Conduct regular, ongoing monitoring and evaluation to ensure the strength and growth of the CFAR mission through - [unreadable] the defining and collection of metrics to gauge performance of each core, program, and service;providing direction for implementation activities [unreadable] conducting annual strategic planning retreats and quarterly planning meetings [unreadable] utilizing strategic planning tools to guide and validate scientific direction for center activities